Two Spectres are Better than One, Right?
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Anyone who has played Mass Effect(Everyone) knows the story of Shepard. Well how will the story change with an additional Spectre on board the Normandy, this is the story of Naruto the Spectre. A Naruto x Fem. Shepard pairing with the possibility of it becoming a harem.


**Two Spectres are Better than one, Right?, a Naruto and Mass Effect Crossover**

 **Author's Notes: Yes, I have started on a Mass Effect story, and why? Because Mass Effect is awesome, as is Skyrim and Farcry and Boobs, weird of all the games we play and most teenage boys would still rather play with two mounds of fat. (No offense ladies, on you fat looks good, on guys… anyway). Back to what I was saying before, this is a common crossover now, and as such I wanted to try it, but I have to warn you about something. When I am writing about video games I am using the information that I get when I play, so the renegade and paragon options will actually depend on my level when I am playing because I will more than likely not look up anything unless I really want to.**

 **Also while this will probably be a harem I might let this one be a two person couple only, because there are so many harems that I think having this story that is not a Harem would be interesting. But I will more than likely get bored and make it a harem anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mass Effect (If I owned Mass Effect I would have made Jack have a thing for me)**

 **Chapter 1 Eden Prime**

-Unknown Location-

Two people's profiles were displayed on a screen in a dark and seemingly deserted room, both of them were human and both with the alliance military. On the left side of the screen was a picture of a male with blonde hair and three whisker like marks on each side of his face. Next to his picture was a list of all his accomplishments and ranks, but directly underneath his picture was a small summary that showed his basic personality, history and weapon usage background.

To the right of his information there was a second picture, this one of a woman with red hair in a short cut and no true distinguishing markings aside from a horizontal scar just below her left eye. Her set up was mirrored of his so that their pictures were on the farthest end from one another while the information and backgrounds were side by side for comparison.

The males information read as follows:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Race: Human  
Home Planet: Earth, City Unknown  
Age: 25  
Mission Success Rate: 73%

History Summary/

Naruto was orphaned at a young age and was forced to steal to survive, when he became eligible to join the Alliance Military he shot through the ranks and had achieved the rank of Commander within five years. He is stubborn but reliable, has a tendency to disregard orders if he feels that they are 'unjust or stupid'. His most notable action is the battle of the Twin Ships, where he destroyed the two main Geth ships in an invasion against the Quarians. This earned him the cooperation of the Quarian people and a place among their fleet if he ever desires to live with them.

Weapon Usage

Sniper: Preferred Weapon of Choice for Range Shots  
Shotgun: Preferred Weapon of Choice for Close Combat  
Pistol: Back up Weapon

"I don't know about him Anderson, he is so young and look it says that he can't follow orders," a voice spoke in the dark room. "I don't understand why you even considered him, why not just choose Shepard? She listens to her superiors and has a more impressive background than the street urchin that you picked."

"On paper he does not look that impressive, but I know the man that is Naruto Uzumaki and he would be just as impressive as Shepard. Besides Udina the only reason that his Mission rate is not higher is because that he would always make sure that he never left a wounded soldier behind, and that means that if he failed the mission he would then accept the punishment for it. That is what humanity and the Alliance needs in a Spectre, but as you said Shepard is nothing to scoff at either." Finished the man known as Anderson.

Name: Jane Shepard  
Race: Human  
Home Planet: Undetermined, Spacer

Age: 29  
Mission Success Rate: 91%

History Summary/

As a young girl Jane was always being moved from one space station to another, never really settling down. After the death of her parents, due to Batarians attacking a space station they were stationed at, she enlisted in the Alliance Military. Her mission success rate is extremely high, and after only six years she was ranked as a Commander. She was offered the position of Captain but she declined in order to continue serving under Captain Anderson. Her most accomplished mission is during the Anhur Rebellions, during which she saved the life of one of the councilor's children, which promoted her to Commander stasis.

Weapon Usage:

Pistol: Preferred Weapon of Close Range  
Assault Rifle: Preferred Weapon for Fighting Large Number of Enemies  
Shotgun: Back up Weapon

"Now Anderson please be reasonable, look at that 91% mission success rate! That is nearly twenty percent higher than that boy of yours and she will not turn down a mission because she 'feels that it is stupid'!" The man known as Udina was beginning to raise his voice at Anderson hoping that he would see reason.

"I have already told you that either of them would be fine Spectres, but it is not up to us anyway, the council will send someone to test the both of them and see if they are ready… if humanity is ready."

-On the Normady with Naruto-

Naruto was walking behind Jane Shepard, both of them were heading down the hallway towards the comm room. Naruto knew that something was up, even before he stepped foot on the Normandy, first off the higher ups had terminated his latest mission just so he could join Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard on this new ship. But when he saw that there was also a Spectre on board then all the little red lights when off and he knew something was up.

Following Shepard he could not help but feel his eyes drift down towards her hips and watch as they swayed back and forth in the tight uniform that she wore. Seriously though why was it that the women's uniforms were like skin tight but the male uniforms were loose, was it just for support reasons or something else entirely? He did not know whether the man that designed the women's uniforms was a genius or a fucking idiot, when not in a life or death battle he would say genius but there has been more than one time he almost got shot because a uniform clad ass suddenly got in his line of sight.

"Uzumaki are you listening!"

"What," looking around Naruto saw that he and Shepard had made it to the comm room and Captain Anderson was looking at him with that same stern expression that he always used when addressing him. "Um, yes sir I was just considering the best option of what to do on our joint mission sir!"

"Well that is good thinking, but next time maybe you should wait until I tell you what the mission is before you begin to make plans!" Anderson turned back to face Nihlus, the Spectre that was now stationed on the ship, a Turian with distinctive white facial markings. "I hope that this little interruption will not interfere with…"

"Oh no, personally I have met many who if you had never seen in battle you would wonder if they were able to put their own armor on."

Looking back and forth between the two, Naruto could not help but wonder what they were talking about. Interfere with what exactly and what was he and Shepard doing here to begin with? But before he could voice his questions he was beat to it by Shepard herself.

"Captain what are the two of you talking about and what was the reason for bringing the kid on this mission."

"HEY!"

"Well Shepard," began Anderson, both he and Jane ignoring Naruto, "our mission to Eden Prime is not just a simple shakedown run."

Shepard turned to look at Nihlus then back at the captain before she responded, "I figured there was something that you weren't telling us."

Naruto on the other hand kept silent and just watched the interaction that took place between Shepard and the two commanding officers that were there.

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." said Captain Anderson and Naruto remembered that Joker had said something about the Normandy having a stealth drive.

"There must be a reason that you didn't tell me about this, sir." Shepard may not have wanted it to show but Naruto could see that she was upset that he had not included her earlier.

"More than likely there is another part of this mission that he has not told us about yet." Naruto spoke up, earning a look of surprise from the Captain and Spectre while Shepard focused more on Anderson than him.

"Is this true sir?"

"Yes Shepard there is another part to this mission," Anderson began, "this comes down from the top, Commander. All information strictly on a need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. Shepard, Uzumaki… it was Prothean."

Shepard and Naruto both gained stunned looks upon hearing the new information, "I thought that the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago." Shepard said as she recovered from her shock.

"Yea, I thought that there was no more Prothean technology around." Naruto said as Shepard finished her thought.

Nihlus turned to look at them both, "Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives…it's all based on Prothean technology."

"This is big you two." Anderson began, "The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years." Anderson turned to face Shepard head on as he continued, "But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

Nihlus began after Anderson stopped talking, "Obviously , this goes beyond mere human interests, Commanders. This discovery could affect every species in Council space."

Naruto smiled and was about to begin speaking when Shepard cut him off, "Are we expecting trouble."

"You should always expect trouble Shepard, or be ready for the consequences." Naruto said while Nihlus nodded his head in approval at his words.

"There is more," Anderson spoke once more, "Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's also here to evaluate the two of you."

"Guess that explains why I bump into him every time I turn around." Shepard said in a somewhat teasing voice.

"I thought it was because of how good you look in your armor." Naruto said jokingly, trying to ease the tension that had taken hold of the room ever since the mention of the Prothean technology.

Shepard turned to Naruto and he took some satisfaction in the scandalized look that she sent his way, and he found the outraged/embarrassed look that Nihlus sent him even funnier. Hearing Anderson beginning to speak once more he turned back to him while ignoring the glare that Shepard sent his way.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks. It shows how far the Alliance has come. So I and a few others have determined that the two of you would be the best choices to join the Spectres."

"Shepard, you have survived the Blitz and saved the councilors child, and Uzumaki, you have defended the Quarians and gained a place in their flotilla." Nihlus said while turning to face both of the prospective Spectres when speaking about them. "Both of you have shown incredible courage and skill; that's why I put your names forward as candidates for the Spectres."

"I assume that this would be good for the Alliance." Shepard said as she turned towards Captain Anderson.

"Not only for the Alliance but it would also be good for all of humanity. Though I can't help but feel that some of the other races of aliens would not appreciate humans getting such a high position this soon after joining the Citadel." Naruto said as he turned where he was facing all three of the other individuals in the room.

"He's right Shepard, Earth needs this. We are counting on both of you to do your best."

Following up on what Captain Anderson said Nihlus said, "I need to see your skills for myself before I decide who would be the best choice for Spectre. Eden Prime will be one of many missions that we share."

"Captain! We've got a problem." Joker's voice came over the intercom of the ship. "We've got a transmission from Eden Prime, and sir I think you are going to want to see this."

Captain Anderson's face hardened before he began to walk to the screen, "Bring it up on screen." Everyone followed Anderson to the screen and saw a video feed come into view.

Due to the way that it was shaking, it was obvious that the person recording it was not staying still, more than likely they were avoiding gunfire. At least that is what Naruto figured when he saw a person in the background firing an assault rifle at something off screen. The next second there was an explosion behind the person in the background and the next moment shows her running at the camera operator and tackling him to the ground while telling him to 'get down'.

The next ten seconds of the video were a jumble of different images, due to the camera operator looking around wildly, but Naruto was able to see some other Alliance soldiers in the background, all fighting the same unknown enemy. The camera was now pointed at an officer of the Alliance military as he gave a brief status report, but there was nothing that could be useful to them.

The next image on the other hand was very informative, up in the sky coming down like the hand of a giant, was a large space ship slipping through the clouds. The make of the ship was unknown, the size undetermined, the pilot unseen, so all in all this enemy was very dangerous. A second later the video cut out and the four of them were left staring at static.

"Everything cuts out after that." Joker says over the intercom system, "No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

Captain Anderson appeared to ignore Jokers morbid comments and instead asked for the video to be backed up and held at 38.5 seconds. Seeing the giant ship appear back on the screen Naruto could not help but feel that there was something terribly wrong with it, and judging by Captain Anderson's face he was thinking the same thing. "Status report."

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area." Came Joker's bodiless voice over the speakers again.

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet." Turning to look at Nihlus, Anderson began to speak with the Spectre directly, "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

Nihlus' mandibles seemed to twitch in agreement, "A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

Captain Anderson turned to both Shepard and Naruto, "Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold. Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up. Shepard you will be going in with Alenko, Uzumaki you will be partnered with Jenkins and I don't need to tell you how important this mission is." With that being said he turned and followed Nihlus out of the room leaving Jane and Naruto alone.

Naruto turned to Jane and before anything could be said he was having to brace himself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He was shocked by her suddenness but he returned her affection none the less; he knew how she felt, it was difficult to hide their relationship while under the watch of Anderson and a Spectre. The two had been in a secret relationship for about two months, and they had decided to keep it hidden so that neither would be monitored by Alliance officials and have them questioning whether they could work together given their feelings.

After a minute of being locked together by the lips, Naruto broke apart from Jane and held her at arm's length so that he could look her in the eyes. Even though he would love to do nothing but find a nice quiet place on the Normandy to continue the session that Jane had started, however he knew how important this mission was.

"Jane, we can't do this right now." Naruto said while trying to not let his voice reveal how much he wanted to continue. He was split between wanting to stay with her like this and wanting to- no NEEDING to go on this mission, and unfortunately the desire to stay with her was beginning to win. He was growling softly in his throat as he realized that she had begun to nibble lightly on his ear, while her hand had started to roughly fondle his lower region.

"You say that and yet you are practically bursting out of these pants; are you that horny that you want to try fucking me in the briefing room?" She continued to fondle him for a bit before she suddenly took her hand away and left him standing there with his manhood straining against his pants while she walked towards the door. "Too bad, if you want to have some fun after the mission, then you better start practicing your begging. And don't forget that after this mission you will refer to me as 'Spectre Shepard' when alone."

Naruto watched as she walked out the door, her hips now showing an obvious increase of swaying, and he could not help but think it was funny how she would be so cold on the battlefield but in the bedroom all she wanted to do was play games. He had discovered her love of domination when she had flipped him one time while training, he had actually believed that she was going to hump him on the training mat. She might have to if those other guys had not walked in at that moment, thankfully neither of them had been undressed or too disheveled.

Shaking his head to clear it of the impure thoughts he quickly left the room and rushed to get prepared for the upcoming mission.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Engaging stealth systems." Joker said as they came up close to the planet, "Somebody was doing some serious digging here, Captain."

Captain Anderson was standing in front of the two Commanders and their backup soldiers, each one was dressed in the standard Alliance gear. Nihlus was standing next to the Captain looking over the four soldiers that he would be going on the ground with.

"Shepard, your team is the muscle in this operation, while Uzumaki's will be your back up. You will go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

Kaldan Alenko spoke up, "What about survivors, Captain?"

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The Beacon is your top priority." Captain Anderson said without a moments hesitation.

"We're approaching drop point one." Joker's voice came over the speaker's once again.

Hearing the cue Nihlus got ready for departure, and began to do a last minute check of his weapons.

"Nihlus, you're coming with us?" Asked Jenkins in a surprised voice.

"I move faster on my own." Came the swift reply of the Spectre, who once he was done inspecting his weapon began to head for the door.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise I want radio silence." Captain Anderson explained in a little more detail to Jenkins question.

"We've got his back, Captain." Shepard said while prepping herself for departure.

"Yeah Captain, no worries we got this under control." Naruto reassured not only the Captain, but also to the two soldiers that he and Shepard were taking with them. But for some reason, no matter how sure of himself that he was he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Approaching drop point two."

 **END**

 **And that is the end of the first chapter of Two Spectres are Better than One, Right? If you like the story then please review and follow the story and me so that you will know when I am updating. Also tell me who you would want Naruto paired with if I decide to make this story a harem, and if I decide to let Shepard die at the beginning of ME2 it will be two years before she comes back so tell me who Naruto should be paired with after those two years. At the moment if I go through with it I think that I will have Naruto paired with Jack but I want your opinions so let me know who you would want him paired with and why.**

 **But that is it for now, so until next time goodbye everyone and don't forget the reviews.**


End file.
